


День Исчезнувших Яблок

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Пейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: RЖанр: флафф, легкий юморРазмер: ~ 4900 словПредупреждение: таймлайн 1-2 сезонов.От автора: Снег, яблоки, коровы, капризные девочки и прочее
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	День Исчезнувших Яблок

До Дня Исчезнувших Яблок Мерлин ничего не подозревал. Хотя, если задуматься, и до этого случилось достаточно подозрительных происшествий. Вещи исчезали с обычных мест и появлялись в местах необычных, например свой платок Мерлин почему-то регулярно находил где угодно, только не там, где его оставлял. Но подозревать неладное он начал только в День Исчезнувших Яблок.  
  
По правде говоря, исчезли тогда не только яблоки. Исчезла целая ваза с фруктами. Мерлин мог поклясться, что еще мгновение тому ваза стояла прямо перед ним, на кухонном столе. Он это точно помнил, потому что как раз собирался поставить ее на поднос с завтраком для Артура. Было раннее утро, но на кухне было пусто и тихо - король со всем двором за несколько дней до этого уехал на охоту. Мерлин втайне был рад тому, что Артур остался в замке. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось провести две недели в лесу, наблюдая за милыми развлечениями благородных рыцарей – стрельбе по уткам на спор. Уж лучше отполировать еще три горы сапог и целый год ходить по замку в шляпе с перьями.  
  
Он зевнул и огляделся по сторонам. Одно из яблок в вазе словно смотрело на него, уговаривая: «Съешь меня! Ну хоть попробуй!». Яблоко, вынужден был признать он, было отменным - большое, зеленое, блестящее. Мерлин уже почти сдался. Яблоко все равно не понравится Артуру – тот любит желтые, мягкие, сладкие, как мед. Такие, которые Мерлин никогда бы даже в рот не взял. А это казалось ему просто идеальным – твердое, наверняка хрустящее, с кислинкой…  
  
В Камелоте слуг не так часто баловали фруктами, особенно такими красивыми. Артур, разумеется, не пожалел бы для него яблока. Посмеялся бы над ним, но яблоко бы всучил. И взгляд бы у него при этом был немного виноватым. Артур нравился Мерлину в такие моменты - тогда он видел, насколько плохо знают принца все остальные.  
  
Но так было бы не интересно. К тому же Артур и так слишком часто над ним смеется, не хватало еще добровольно дать ему новый повод. Мерлин, еще раз украдкой оглянувшись, протянул руку к вазе.  
  
Тогда-то все и произошло. Вместо гладкого бочка самого красивого в мире яблока его пальцы встретили пустоту. Ваза прямо у него на глазах растворилась в воздухе - вместе с яблоками, грушами, сливами и несколькими гроздьями осеннего винограда. Мерлин едва сдержал изумленный возглас. Он снова окинул взглядом просторную кухню, пытаясь понять, что же произошло.  
  
Это точно было не его рук дело - свои магические способности Мерлин знал, как пять пальцев. Это не мог сделать никто из слуг – на кухне, кроме него, было только две кухарки. Но они были слишком увлечены завтраком и пересказом друг другу свежих сплетен. Очередной колдун тоже отпадал – вряд ли кто-то решился бы с риском для жизни пробираться в Камелот, чтобы стащить несколько фруктов.  
  
Мерлин опять нахмурился и, подхватив поднос, направился в спальню Артура. Исчезнувшие яблоки все еще не давали ему покоя. Нужно будет позже поговорить с Гаюсом, может он разберется, что к чему. Если не колдун, значит, это была не магия. Но что тогда может заставить в мгновение ока исчезнуть достаточно тяжелую вазу?  
  
Открыв дверь, он застыл на месте. Артур лежал, развалившись на кровати, и лениво грыз грушу. Рядом с ним на покрывале стояла та самая ваза. И то самое яблоко хитро косилось на Мерлина из-за крупных темно-синих слив.  
  
\- Эээээ… - протянул Мерлин, не зная, как лучше задать вопрос.  
  
\- И тебя с добрым утром, Мерлин, - съязвил Артур, откладывая огрызок и принимаясь за виноград. – Ты сегодня, по-моему, возился еще дольше, чем обычно.  
  
\- Я..., - замялся Мерлин. - Там, на кухне, все перемывают косточки новому конюху.  
  
\- И что, ты не мог уйти без свежих новостей с конюшни? - расхохотался Артур.  
  
\- Очень смешно! - нахмурился Мерлин.  
  
Он аккуратно поставил поднос на стол.  
  
\- А откуда фрукты? - спросил он осторожно. - Я за ними только собирался идти.  
  
Артур замялся, явно не сразу решив, что сказать.  
  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он, и что-то в его голосе насторожило Мерлина. - В дверь постучали, я открыл - а там это, - он указал на вазу.  
  
\- Что - просто так, под дверью?  
  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся принц. - Наверное, очередная поклонница, из служанок, - с притворной скромностью добавил он. - Решила отобрать у тебя работу. Смотри, и правда заменю тебя на кого-нибудь порасторопнее. Не могу же я каждое утро так долго ждать завтрак.  
  
Мерлин отвернулся, пытаясь сообразить, что же теперь делать. Артур явно старался заговорить ему зубы.  
  
\- Да запросто, - усмехнулся он. – Давно мечтаю об отпуске. Заодно и проверим, через сколько она от тебя сбежит.  
  
Он уже повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, когда Артур окликнул его.  
  
\- Эй, лови!  
  
Мерлин повернулся и ловко поймал то самое красивое зеленое яблоко, на которое положил глаз еще на кухне.  
  
\- Тебе ведь такие нравятся, да? - спросил Артур, и его взгляд на мгновение потеплел.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и, стараясь не покраснеть, вышел из комнаты.

****

Следующие дни заставили Мерлина потерять сон. Вокруг него происходило что-то действительно странное. Кухарки жаловались на то, что кто-то ворует продукты прямо из-под носа, Гаюс постоянно недосчитывался каких-то снадобий, а сам Мерлин уже давно устал искать свои рубашки по всему замку.  
  
Его нервы были на исходе. Ведь рано или поздно кто-нибудь обязательно все поймет, и начнется очередная охота на ведьм.  
  
К счастью, довольно скоро, в День Везучего Голубя, как его называл Мерлин, тайна раскрылась сама собой.  
  
Артур с самого утра был сильно не в духе, потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что после обеда он приказал оседлать двух коней и собрать сумки для охоты. Каждый боролся с плохим настроением по-своему, и это был излюбленный метод принца.  
  
\- Может, останемся здесь? – с надеждой произнес Мерлин, перекидывая сумки через седла, хоть и понимал, что зря тратит время.  
  
\- Что значит – останемся? – возмутился Артур и сам повесил ему на плечо свой колчан со стрелами. – Осень теплая, самое время на голубей поохотиться!  
  
\- Ты же их даже не ешь, - промямлил Мерлин.  
  
Артур посмотрел на него, как на ненормального.  
  
\- Ты опять за свое? - удивился он. – Я тебе уже объяснял – настоящие мужчины охотятся, а не вышивают крестиком. Хватит разглагольствовать!  
  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Видимо, опять придется носить за Артуром по лесу маленькие окровавленные тельца. Сам он без необходимости никогда не смог бы убить птицу – они восхищали его с детства.  
  
Новый конюх - девушки на кухне были правы, настоящий недотепа - после получаса объяснений все же оседлал им двух лошадей. Именно тех, которых они просили, а не двух несчастных созданий, привязанных у входа в конюшню.  
  
\- Ну что, куда? - обреченно спросил Мерлин, когда они выехали за стены замка.  
  
\- У тебя такой вид, как будто я на тебя охотиться собрался, - ехидно заметил Артур, и Мерлину показалось, что он нервничает. - В Олений лес?  
  
\- В Олений, так в Олений.  
  
Осень уже вступала в свои права и на вершине холма они, не сговариваясь, плотнее запахнули куртки. Олений лес виднелся вдали, переливаясь всеми красками октября. Мерлин очень любил эти края - сам лес, казалось, был на редкость благодушным и открытым в любую пору года. Гаюс когда-то говорил, что это одно из немногих мест, где еще чувствуется сила Древней Магии. Но Мерлин не особенно вслушивался - какая Древняя Магия под самым носом у Утера?  
  
\- Я был здесь неделю назад, - каким-то странным голосом сказал Артур. – Ну, то есть, ты же помнишь? Тоже на охоту ездил…  
  
\- Еще бы, конечно помню, - кисло улыбнулся Мерлин. – Мне после этого пришлось нести кроликов на кухню.  
  
\- О нет, только не лекция об убийстве кроликов! – мелодраматично закатил глаза Артур и пришпорил лошадь. – Наперегонки до первых деревьев, проигравший неделю чистит мои сапоги!  
  
Последние слова Мерлин расслышал с трудом, потому что принц был уже на полпути к лесу. Мерлин все равно мог не торопиться – Артур в жизни не держал в руках щетку.  
  
Потому Мерлин просто ласково похлопал лошадь по шее, и они последовали за Артуром.

****

В лесу в такое время года и впрямь было сказочно. Зайдя под кроны деревьев, Мерлин зачарованно поднял голову вверх, любуясь светом, проходящим сквозь листья.  
  
\- И он опять мечтает! – объявил Артур, осматриваясь по сторонам. – Что там интересного, а, Мерлин?  
  
\- Ничего, - тяжело вздохнул Мерлин и побрел за принцем по узкой тропинке вглубь леса, где обычно можно было достаточно удобно расположиться на ночь.  
  
Вот что Артуру стоит хоть иногда его не подкалывать? Особенно тогда, когда он пытается найти положительные моменты в этом путешествии.  
  
Погода уже несколько недель стояла достаточно сухая, потому с дровами проблем не возникло. Пока Мерлин собирал хворост, разводил костер, раскладывал их вещи, Артур взял лук и направился вглубь леса.  
  
\- Пойду, раздобуду нам обед, - неуверенно сказал он. – А ты пока ставь котелок.  
  
Артура не было долго. Действительно долго. Мерлин абсолютно извелся от безделья, трижды перекладывал одеяла, вынул все из седельных сумок, сложил все обратно, и понял, что теперь действительно проголодался.  
  
\- Стерегите вещи, - сказал он лошадям, хотя, судя по их удивленным взглядам, они вряд ли поняли его.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами и направился в ту сторону, где несколько часов назад скрылся Артур.

****

Принца он нашел без особых проблем. Нужно было, не сворачивая, идти в ту сторону, откуда доносилась непрерывная ругань.  
  
\- Вижу, сегодня не твой день, - констатировал Мерлин, выходя на поляну.  
Артур вздрогнул и снова выронил стрелу.  
  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - обиделся он и страшным шепотом добавил, - Этот лес мне мстит!  
  
\- За что?  
  
Артур не ответил. Он как раз заметил голубя на ближайшем к ним дубе. Птица сидела на нижней ветке, словно нарочно спустившись, чтобы послушать их разговор.  
  
\- Не двигайся! – прошептал Артур, то ли Мерлину, то ли голубю.  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза. И вдруг вздрогнул, почувствовав присутствие какой-то странной силы. Артур натянул тетиву, выстрелил, но стрела пролетела в миллиметре от птицы. Голубь даже не шелохнулся, насмешливо рассматривая их сверху.  
  
Артур швырнул лук на землю и принялся прыгать по нему, что-то сердито выкрикивая. Выглядел он при этом настолько не по-королевски, что Мерлин, забыв о том, что произошло, от души расхохотался.  
  
\- Два часа! – наконец-то разобрал он. – Два чертовых часа! И всегда что-то не так – то стрела сломается, то что-то под ногой хрустнет, то вот это! Ненавижу этот чертов лес!  
Мерлин, успокоившись было, снова фыркнул.  
  
\- Мало мне этого, так еще и ты надо мной смеяться собрался! – снова заорал Артур и пнул несчастный лук, поворачиваясь к Мерлину. – Я столько времени потерял, а ты смеешься?!  
  
\- Видел бы ты себя со стороны, твое величество!  
  
Артур сердито засопел, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
  
\- Ну, и что страшного? – успокоившись, попытался договориться с ним Мерлин. – Ну, промахнулся, с каждым может случиться! Попробуй другую…  
  
\- Что? – снова возмутился Артур. – Я никогда не промахиваюсь! И я не хочу ничего пробовать. Я хочу вот эту птицу!  
  
В следующее мгновение Мерлин застыл на месте. Глаза Артура вспыхнули золотом, и в его ладонях оказался тот самый голубь.  
  
Артур вскрикнул, но даже не пошевелился. Птица внимательно смотрела на него, склонив голову на бок. Затем, видимо, решив, что он все равно не представляет опасности, закурлыкала и потерлась головой о большой палец Артура.  
  
\- Артур, что за…? – начал было Мерлин, но тот его явно не слушал.  
  
Артур осторожно раскрыл ладони, и голубь расправил крылья, захлопал ими и взлетел на ту же ветку.  
  
\- У нас ведь есть еда, правда? – тихо спросил Артур.  
  
\- Конечно, – закивал Мерлин. – Сухари, мясо, даже овощи.  
  
\- Тогда пошли назад, я с голоду умираю, - все так же тихо сказал Артур и первый направился через лес к их лагерю.

****

\- Ну? – осторожно спросил Мерлин, после того, как они в полном молчании поели и принялись устраиваться на ночлег.  
  
Солнце уже давно зашло за деревья, и в лесу становилось достаточно прохладно.  
  
\- Что – ну? – мрачно спросил Артур, в двадцатый раз встряхивая покрывало.  
  
\- Ну? – повторил Мерлин.  
  
Он даже не сомневался, что Артур понял, о чем он спрашивает. К тому же он и так проявил невероятную деликатность, не расспрашивая его ни о чем за ужином. Правда, не столько из деликатности, а больше потому, что злой и голодный Артур – это намного хуже, чем просто злой.  
  
\- Прекрати нукать! – возмутился Артур.  
  
Он забрался под одеяло, укутался почти с головой и отвернулся в другую сторону. Мерлин понял, что разговор действительно окончен.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, укладываясь удобнее.  
  
Дым вился над догорающим костром, и в воздухе пахло осенью. В такое время года спать в лесу, у огня, на постели из еловых веток – одно удовольствие. Мерлин даже не заметил, как провалился в крепкий сладкий сон.  
  
Разбудило его тихое чертыханье. Костер еще не догорел, потому, осторожно приоткрыв глаза, Мерлин смог наблюдать замечательную картину – Артур пытался пробраться мимо него, осторожно переставляя ноги между кружками и сумками. Обойдя Мерлина, он склонился над костром, поджигая факел. В другой руке он держал пояс с ножнами, явно собираясь надеть его потом, там, где лязганье не разбудит Мерлина.  
  
Когда огонек его факела замелькал между деревьями, Мерлин осторожно выпутался из одеял и бесшумно пошел за Артуром через чащу.  
  
Шли они довольно долго – Артур несколько раз возвращался на одно и то же место, словно пытаясь вспомнить дорогу. Сворачивал не туда, возвращался, снова выбирал направление.  
  
Но все же, после долгих блужданий, он нашел то, что искал. Мелин издали увидел поляну, круглую, словно тарелка. Ровно посредине пустого пространства, развесив ветви, стоял красивый старый дуб. Мерлин проворно юркнул в ближайшие подходящие для этого кусты и затаился.  
  
Он и сам не очень хорошо понимал, зачем пошел за Артуром. Ну, мало ли чем человек может заниматься ночью в лесу? Есть много вполне очевидных ответов на этот вопрос.  
  
Но Мерлин все же хотел докопаться до сути. Птица, яблоки, ночные прогулки с мечом… Артур что-то скрывал от него, и у Мерлина руки чесались наконец-то во всем разобраться.  
Артур медленно, словно чего-то опасаясь, обошел поляну и приблизился к дубу. Постучал по нему трижды, затем еще раз, уже сильнее. Раздраженно поправил куртку, наброшенную на плечи, и занес руку, собираясь постучать еще раз…  
  
Тогда-то все и произошло.

****

Лес осветила яркая, словно молния, вспышка. Артур отшатнулся в сторону и нервно огляделся по сторонам. Мерлин проследил за ее взглядом и тихо присвистнул. На камне у дуба, сердито сложив руки на груди, сидела маленькая белокурая девочка лет семи на вид.  
  
\- Ну? – сердито спросила он.  
  
\- Сегодня что, все сговорились? – пробурчал себе под нос Артур.  
  
\- Опять ты! – возмутилась девочка. – Да еще и среди ночи? Тебе в прошлый раз было мало?  
  
Вскочив на ноги, она забралась на камень, но даже так едва доставала Артуру до плеча.  
  
\- Нет, нет, я не …, - постарался успокоить ее Артур.  
  
Мерлину даже с такого расстояния показалось, что принц нервничает еще больше. Интересно-интересно…  
  
\- Говори быстро! – поторопила его девочка. – Будешь мямлить – превращу в лягушку! Хотя нет, - ехидно улыбнулась она. – Лучше в куропатку. Узнаешь тогда, как это…  
  
\- Я же уже просил прощения! – примирительно сказал Артур. – Расколдуй меня, это уже не смешно. Сначала забавно, конечно, было. Но сейчас…  
  
\- Ну, это же наказание, - едко объяснила девочка. – Оно забавным и не должно быть! Кстати, а его ты зачем с собой притащил?  
  
\- Кого? – удивился Артур.  
  
Девочка неопределенно махнула рукой в ту сторону, где прятался Мерлин.  
  
\- Его.  
  
Мерлину ничего не оставалось, как выйти из убежища.  
  
\- О, - как-то совсем по-другому заговорила девочка, стрельнув глазками в его сторону. – А он ничего, в отличие от тебя. Добрый вечер, я Ив, - представилась она и церемонно подала ему маленькую ручку. – А как вас зовут, волшебник?  
  
Артур от неожиданности уронил меч. Мерлин бы тоже с радостью что-то уронил, но в руках, как назло, ничего не было.  
  
\- Мерлин…, - угрожающе начал Артур.  
  
\- О, чудесное имя! – почему-то обрадовалась девочка. - Очень приятно познакомиться, Мерлин.  
  
\- Ты – волшебник? – прошипел Артур.  
  
\- Судя по тому, что я видел сегодня днем, ты тоже, - парировал Мерлин, пытаясь не смотреть в сторону девочки.  
  
Та очень настойчиво пыталась поймать его взгляд, и от ее пристального внимания Мерлину было не по себе.  
  
\- Так, все! С меня на сегодня хватит! – сжал виски руками Артур. – Сними с меня проклятие, все, я уже все понял! Больше никогда в жизни не пойду на охоту! И больше никогда в жизни не зайду в этот лес.  
  
\- Э нет! – совсем другим тоном заговорила Ив, перестав улыбаться. – Так просто ты не отделаешься! Я тебе что тогда сказала – я хочу, чтобы ты сам хоть раз почувствовал себя добычей. Охота – это совсем не весело, когда охотятся на тебя…  
  
Мерлин потихоньку начал понимать, что происходит.  
  
\- Ты его заколдовала?  
  
Девочка довольно кивнула.  
  
\- А за что? – полюбопытствовал Мерлин. – Нет, я понимаю, что он иногда сам напрашивается. Но за что именно? Что ты натворил, Артур?  
  
Принц гордо отвернулся в сторону, игнорируя его вопрос.  
  
\- Лучше спроси – чего он не натворил! – опять разозлилась девочка. – Приходит в мой лес, ломает живые ветки, стреляет в моих птиц, и не потому, что хочет есть, а просто так, для развлечения! Весь в отца!  
  
Ив сердито фыркнула и снова села на камень, закинув ногу на ногу и перекрестив руки на груди.  
  
\- Я должна была убедиться, что ноги его больше в моем лесу не будет, - продолжила она. - Но нет, он не просто еще раз явился, так еще и опять с луком. И с компанией. Хотя я не против, ты как раз можешь заезжать, когда захочешь…  
  
Мерлин задумчиво пожевал губу. Количество проблем за несколько минут возросло с «ноля» до «страшно сосчитать». Первая – Артур теперь знает, что он волшебник. Но об этом можно подумать потом, потому что есть вторая проблема – Артур теперь сам волшебник. Из которой следует третья – Артур не настоящий волшебник, и силы у него появились потому, что у него странные представления о приятном отдыхе. Контролировать свои возможности он явно не умеет, и, если ничего не сделать, через несколько дней родной отец отправит его в подземелья.  
  
\- Подожди, я все понял! – вдруг осенило Мерлина. – Я знаю, кто ты. Ты не хочешь ему зла, правда ведь? Ты просто охраняешь свой лес, и ты своего добилась – Артур вряд ли теперь сюда вернется. Не злись, с него уже хватит.  
  
Девочка скорчила упрямую гримасу.  
  
\- Он желал зла моему лесу, - повторила она. – Его нужно было наказать. А то все только и знают, что меня грабить. Совсем забыли о своих традициях, даже дары приносить перестали!  
  
Мерлин присел на корточки, чтобы видеть ее лицо.  
  
\- Я не спорю, - примирительно сказал он. – Мы иногда без наказаний действительно ничего не понимаем. А уж он – тем более.  
  
Артур у него за спиной возмущенно фыркнул.  
  
\- Но это – слишком, - продолжал Мерлин. – Он не может контролировать свои силы, и, если кто-то увидит то, что видел я, Артура казнят. Ты же понимаешь, что он этого не заслуживает?  
  
Ив отвернулась в сторону, и, помолчав немного, вздохнула.  
  
\- Ладно, согласна. Только ты же сам понимаешь – такие заклинания так просто не отменяются. У каждого есть свое условие. Если он его выполнит, и больше не будет охотиться на моих голубей – пожалуйста, я и думать о нем забуду.  
  
\- А нельзя ли о «нем» не говорить так, как будто «его» здесь нет? – попытался возмутиться Артур, но голос у него был почти счастливый.  
  
\- Какое условие? – спросил Мерлин.  
  
\- Он сам знает, - отмахнулась Ив. – Я одного не могу понять - он над тобой постоянно издевается, приказывает, кричит. Зачем ты ему помогаешь, Мерлин?  
Мерлин хмыкнул.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался он.

****

Вещи они собрали в считанные минуты, и на рассвете уже выходили из леса, ведя лошадей под уздцы.  
  
\- Что она тебе тогда сказала? – спросил Мерлин, взбираясь в седло.

Артур молчал.  
  
\- Нет, ну это уже чересчур! – вдруг разозлился Мерлин. – Мы из-за тебя в такую переделку попали, а ты теперь молчишь?! Ты вообще понимаешь, что она могла превратить нас в мох и красиво развесить на деревьях? Идиот!  
  
\- Сам идиот! – заорал Артур в ответ. – «Ах, волшебник, дайте вашу ручку…»! Столько времени прошло, а я только сейчас узнаю?! Ты понимаешь, придурок, что тебя уже раз сорок казнить могли? И я бы ничего не смог сделать! Волшебник он, тоже мне!  
  
\- Если бы у тебя не было привычки постоянно вляпываться в неприятности, я бы давно и с радостью разучился колдовать! Но нет! Что не день – новый повод поколдовать! То колдуны, то колдуньи, то блондинки с приворотным зельем, то вот эта уменьшенная копия леди Вивиан! У меня ни одной свободной минуты! Вечно ты…  
  
Мерлин, войдя в раж, не сразу заметил, что Артур отстал. Повернувшись, он увидел, что принц, уткнувшись лицом в гриву лошади, трясется от беззвучного смеха.  
  
\- Что смешного? – возмутился Мерлин.  
  
Артур поднял в голову.  
  
\- А ведь она действительно…, - сквозь смех выдавил он. – Похожа… на леди Вивиан…  
  
И снова расхохотался. Смеялся он, надо заметить, очень заразно, потому Мерлин даже не сразу понял, что смеется вместе с ним.  
  
\- Вообще ерунда с этим лесом получилась, - через несколько минут, отдышавшись, сказал Артур. – Мне тогда все надоело, я и решил проветрить голову. Заодно и поохотиться захотелось. Но не тут-то было. Только прицелился, как появилась эта маленькая мегера, наорала на меня, и сказала, что я обо всем пожалею. Потом что-то еще сделала, и я очнулся только часа через два под тем самым дубом – без лука, стрел и одного сапога. Зачем ей нужен был сапог – до сих пор не пойму.  
  
\- Здорово, что тебя только это удивляет, - не удержался Мерлин.  
  
Артур сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
  
\- А на следующий день просыпаюсь утром, смотрю на шкаф и думаю: «Какую сегодня рубашку надеть? Мне и красная, и белая нравятся». Хлоп! – и рубашки лежат рядом. Вот с этого все и началось. Причем вроде бы хорошо все должно быть – чего не захочу, все появляется. Но способность эта оказалась совершенно дурацкой. Как-то подумал: «Вот бы чего-нибудь сладенького…». Хлоп! – в руках пузырек с какой-то настойкой. Понюхал – действительно сладко пахнет. Но мне-то не микстуры хотелось…  
  
\- А зачем тебе мой платок понадобился? – спросил Мерлин.  
  
Артур потупил глаза.  
  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Мерлин. – Опять сапоги протирал?  
  
\- Не важно, - ушел от ответа Артур. – Я потом столько времени пытался вспомнить – ну что же мне маленькая мерзавка говорила? Точно ведь было какое-то условие. Вспомнил только, что она долго что-то вопила о том, что я охочусь, хотя мне это на самом деле не нужно, и что все мы, люди, такие. Мол, хотим одного, а думаем, что другого. И мечтаем, чтобы все наши желания исполнялись прямо здесь и сейчас, а о последствиях не думаем.  
  
\- И все? – разочаровано спросил Мерлин.  
  
\- Ну извини, - фыркнул Артур.  
  
\- Ладно, вернемся в замок, поговорим с Гаюсом. Только приготовься, в таких случаях первые полчаса он обычно на меня кричит…  
  
Когда вдали показался замок, Артур вдруг повернулся к Мерлину.  
  
\- Получается, если ты волшебник, ты тоже так умеешь?  
  
\- Что? – очнулся от размышлений Мерлин.  
  
\- Ну, можешь подумать о том, что тебе хочется хлеба, и сделать так, чтобы хлеб сам появился?  
  
\- Не совсем так, но почти… - невнятно ответил волшебник.  
  
Сразу же признаваться в том, что вызубрить все заклинания совсем не так легко, как кажется, не хотелось.  
  
\- Здорово, - с искренней завистью протянул Артур. – Я недавно подумал, что хорошо бы пару печений съесть, а вместо них появился сноп пшеницы.

***

Гаюс действительно сначала кричал. Потом кричал опять. Потом тряс перед их лицами старой книгой, в которой было «черным по белому написано, что с духом леса ссорятся только ненормальные и самоубийцы!». Потом смягчился и сказал, что заклинание действительно так просто не снимешь.  
  
\- Или вспоминай, что она тебе еще говорила, или тренируйся скрывать все это от Утера, - посоветовал он. – Он вряд ли обрадуется, если ты при нем наколдуешь еще одного голубя.  
  
\- Спасибо, Гаюс. Сам бы я ни за что не догадался, - мило улыбнулся Артур.  
  
После чего пошел на плац и два часа с упоением рубил мечом тренировочный манекен.  
  
Несколько следующих дней были для Мерлина страшным сном. Ему казалось, что на их с Артуром странное поведение обращают внимание абсолютно все – служанки, рыцари, недотепа-конюх и даже засыпающий на ходу архивариус Джеффри.  
  
Но со временем они выработали свой распорядок. Он, в общем-то, заключался в том, что Мерлин ходил за Артуром по пятам весь день и в случае необходимости помогал ему исправить последствия очередного «исполненного желания». Последствия в основном были незначительными, кроме того раза, когда Артур умудрился каким-то образом материализовать настоящую корову в тронном зале. Мерлину до сих пор не верилось, что даже это сошло им с рук.  
  
Гаюс тем временем экспериментировал со снадобьями. К тому времени, как выпал первый снег, он испытал на Артуре уже около тридцати различных снотворных.  
  
\- Тебя самого не смущает, что ты загадываешь в основном всякую ерунду? – спрашивал он у Артура каждый раз, когда тот пытался увильнуть от новых капель. – Ты можешь пожелать всего, чего угодно. А ты – печенье, груши…  
  
Артур только пожимал плечами.  
  
\- Он слишком привык подавлять все ненужные мысли и желания, - говорил Гаюс Мерлину, пока тот помогал ему резать коренья для нового зелья. – Всем только кажется, что он избалованный мальчишка. На самом деле, его с детства приучали к тому, что мечты и эмоции – не для будущего короля. Потому-то он до сих пор и не загадал заветное желание, и загадывает разные мелочи.  
  
\- А при чем тут снотворное? – спрашивал Мерлин, с отвращением перетирая в ступке что-то оранжево-зеленое.  
  
\- Когда мы спим, мы свободнее…

****

Мерлин точно знал день, когда эксперименты Гаюса удались. Он называл его Днем Упрямого Осла.  
  
Вечером он отнес Артуру очередную мерзкую снотворную смесь, выслушал новую порцию жалоб, вернулся к себе и лег спать. Да, все было именно так, Мерлин это помнил точно…  
  
Среди ночи он проснулся, причем не совсем обычным образом. Он проснулся потому, что упал. Не с кровати, нет. Он упал на кровать. Рядом с Артуром, который мирно спал на своей огромной королевской перине. Несмотря на все приключения, колдовство и драконов, Мерлин мог смело сказать, что ничего более странного с ним еще не происходило.  
  
Он ошалело огляделся по сторонам. Артур пробормотал что-то сквозь сон, почему-то сгреб его в охапку и притянул к себе. От невероятности всего произошедшего до того Мерлин даже не удивился. Артур прижал его к своей груди, и он мог чувствовать мерный стук его сердца. Спустя несколько мгновений Мерлин начал опять проваливаться в дрему – кровать принца была намного мягче его собственной, не говоря уже о теплых одеялах. И теплой коже Артура…  
  
\- Мерлин?!  
  
Сон как рукой сняло. Мерлин поднял голову и встретился глазами с Артуром. Если бы он хуже его знал, то мог бы даже подумать, что принц испугался.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Мерлин? – громким шепотом спросил Артур, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, хватит! – не менее громко прошептал Мерлин и крепче вцепился в Артура, переворачивая его на спину.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – попытался вырваться Артур.  
  
Попытка была слишком неубедительной, потому Мерлин ее проигнорировал.  
  
\- Это ты что делаешь? – спросил он и приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь в глаза Артура. – Все это время все было настолько просто? И ты молчал? Упрямый осел!  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - даже в темноте было видно, как тот покраснел.  
  
\- Конечно, не понимаешь, - съязвил Мерлин и прижался губами к его губам.  
  
Артур был приятным. Даже больше, чем просто приятным. Намного больше.  
  
Он был теплым. И твердым. И сдавленно стонал, когда Мерлин лизал его шею. И еще он замечательно целовался. Мерлин мог поспорить, что, если бы они целовались стоя, его ноги отказали бы в тот же момент, когда язык Артура провел по его губам.  
  
Еще у Артура были очень чувствительные соски. Мерлин узнал об этом опытным путем – от простого прикосновения пальцами Артур вздрагивал всем телом и тяжело дышал. Когда же Мерлин начал их посасывать, то тут же был вознагражден низким стоном. Артур выгнулся ему навстречу и, просунув колено между его бедрами, перевернул Мерлина на спину. Потому, по всей видимости, Артур и в любви был таким же нетерпеливым. Мерлин не возражал – ему было некогда…

****

Утром его разбудил очередной крик. Артур, замотанный до пояса в простыню, прыгал по спальне и периодически выкрикивал что-то невразумительное.  
  
\- Еще одна корова? – спросонья спросил Мерлин, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
\- Все! Больше никаких коров! Никаких груш! Никаких… - Артур запнулся и на мгновение задумался.  
  
\- Никаких снопов? – подсказал Мерлин.  
  
\- Точно! – просиял принц, и, запрыгнув на кровать, поцеловал его в губы.  
  
Поцелуй затянулся надолго – им нужно было еще многое попробовать…  
  
Когда дышать стало тяжело, а Артур уже пробрался рукой под простынь, закрывающую бедра Мерлина, тот отстранился.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что заклинания больше нет? – спросил он, облизывая губы.  
  
Артур проследил за движением его языка.  
  
\- Да, - невнимательно ответил он. – Уже где-то час пытаюсь – не получается. Ты меня расколдовал…  
  
Он замолчал, словно сказал что-то лишнее.  
  
\- Хочешь секрет? – спросил Мерлин, и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. – Знаешь, что было бы, если бы мне достались твои способности?  
  
Артур нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чем он говорит.  
  
\- Все было бы точно так же, только мы оказались бы на моей кровати. Поверь мне, там и одному неудобно…  
  
Артур не дал ему договорить. Он мягко толкнул его на простыни и заставил забыть обо всем.

****

Мерлин шел по лесу, осторожно переступая через засыпанные снегом коряги. В такое время года это место казалось отдельным, почти потусторонним миром – тихим, белым и морозным. Где-то скрипнуло от легкого ветра дерево, с веток посыпался снег, но даже это не рассеяло волшебную атмосферу.  
  
Поляна, круглая, как тарелка, встретила его такой же тишиной. Стараясь как можно меньше топтать гладкий снежный покров, Мерлин подошел к камню и осторожно поставил на него корзинку яблок.  
  
Постояв немного, он пошел обратно, ступая по своим следам. Если бы его кто-то спросил, этот день он назвал бы Днем Снежной Тишины. Но его никто не спрашивал, а сам бы он ни за что не признался в том. Особенно Артуру – засмеет, как всегда.  
  
Он вышел из леса и, остановившись, вдохнул морозный воздух полной грудью. Артур ждал его с лошадьми на пригорке.


End file.
